buriedbornesfandomcom-20200222-history
Soulstones
Soulstones are one of Buriedbornes's currencies. What are they used for? Soulstones allow you to: * Purchase classes from the class selection screen before entering a dungeon. (Their prices fluctuates from 1000 Soulstones to 2000 Soulstones at the moment.) * Purchase Amulets from the Item Shop. * Purchase Contracts from the Item Shop. * Remove Parts from a class in the Lab. How can I earn more Soulstones? Soulstones can be earned from regular gameplay, from opening chests found in Events, as well as killing special Monsters, which are shown as a white icon in the room selection screen. Although, it has been confirmed that there is a way to farm Soulstones. It is quite simple but also relies on your luck as a player. First, what you want to do is get a class such as the Moon Queen. If possible, equip the following parts to her: * Golden Cat!, which allows you to earn twice the Soulstones at the cost of being unable to properly identify an enemy. * Greed, which allows you to increase the amount of Soulstones earned, yet again. * Ninjutsu, which allows you to use all your skills in the same round (round ending skills included). * Avoid Trap, which might prevent you from losing some of your stats while attempting to obtain the necessary equipment/skills. You also need Immobility, either as a Part or as a Contract, as it will prevent you from getting the Earned debuff. Then, what you want to do is unlock the Turbulence dungeon. It will allow you to be guaranteed to obtain modified skills. In order to unlock it, you must reach the 25th Floor in Tiger's Hole, which itself is unlocked from reaching Floor 25 in Labyrinth. The next step is to find Productive skills, which can rarely be obtained after a battle of after a lot of rerolls. It may take a while in order to obtain 4/5 Productive skills. If you have enough Soulstones, do not hesitate to reroll skills until you obtain Productive skills, preferable non-attacking onces. The perfect setup would be something like Productive Punisher, Productive Cure Wounds, Productive Protection, Productive Moon Heal, and Productive Angel Light. Although, any other skill will also be useable for farming. those are just the most efficient. Whenever you obtain all the Productive skills you need, the next step is to find a Tailwind room. It will allow you to reset your skills every round, thus allowing you to make your Soulstone production 6 to 8 times faster depending on the skills you have. From this point, just watch the Soulstones flow into your wallet, or, as I like to do, watch as your character miserably dies and cry every last bit of your soul for all the effort you've made. Generally, this technique requires a lot of luck, but once it is set up, you can just lay back and bathe in your precious Soulstones. Big thanks to Mr. Blue Sky for sharing this farming technique in the official Buriedbornes Discord server.